Cobi's Journey
by Robot Pony
Summary: Based on Dragon Quest (Warrior) Monsters Gameboy game, Cobi must save the Kingdom of Dovish from a deadly plague. With the help of his monster friends, he might just do that. Or will the darkness he faces warp his mind?


Cobi sat on the edge of the bed, watching the sun rise through the window pane. His monsters laid in the floor, dreaming of beef jerky. But the time to rest had expired; it was time to meet with the king of this land. Word had spread that a terrible monster was spreading a plague of sickness throughout the world, which only affected humans. It was said that the monster intended to wipe out all of humanity so that only monsters remained...

"It's time to go." Cobi said, softly.

His monsters, a Unicorn, a RogueKnight, and a snow bird known as a Blizzardy. These were Cobi's most dependable companions- though, the Unicorn could be stubborn at times. Cobi got to his feet and headed out the inn.

"Thank you, have a wonderful day!" said the clerk as they left. Cobi said nothing; he kept walking, his monsters following in a line. Before he left the village, he picked up a few bottles of lovewater and a bookmark, in case he journied too far from the Shrine.

Soon, the boy and his monsters were back in the field, trekking through the grasslands of this unfamiliar world. As they walked, Cobi kept a sharp eye out for wild monsters in case they were to attack. Unfortunately, even the keenest eye could not detect what was to happen next...

Out of nowhere, the great plague monster appeared; he had a round belly and stubby wings on his back. His tongue was green and dripped with acid.

"Are you trying to reach the Kingdom?" asked the monster. "Well, you are too late to save it. All of the humans have been infected with my poison. They will all perish within a day. Hahaha!"

Cobi flew out an arm and cried; "Unicorn, use yell help! Blizzardy, use white ice! RogueKnight, use sap!"

But before any of Cobi's monsters could even flinch, the evil monster jumped high in the air, above the clouds, and vanished, laughing all the way.

"Come on," Cobi said thickly after a moment had passed. "We need to hurry."

Cobi lead the way through more grass and rocks and dirt. A long hour passed before they finally spotted the Kingdom; a white castle with red roofs gleaming gloriously in the sunlight.

"There it is." said Cobi, smiling. But his smile was strained. What awaited him therein? Were the infected humans contagious? Would his act of bravory turn into a suicide mission?

It was then that he noticed a spot slime in the grass, watching them.

"Hello litte guy," Cobi said.

But this little monster was not friendly; the spot slime attacked Cobi's Unicorn with full force, dealing 2 damage. Cobi almost laughed. Not even bothering to give an order, he waved a hand at his Unicorn, who then attacked back, knocking the spot slime out in one quick hit.

Suddenly, Cobi picked up the sound of screaming. It was coming from the Kingdom.

"Let's go!" Cobi cried, taking off at a fast pace. His monsters followed swiftly at his heels.

Once they reached the Kingdom, the screaming only increased. People every where were covered in black dots, their faces cracked like stone and bleeding. The courtyard was crammed with people wailing and bleeding all over each other.

"What's going on?" Cobi asked one of the guards, who kept dabbing his bloody face with a handkerchief.

"Welcome to Dovish." said the guard. "We are experiencing a plague at the moment."

"How can you be so calm?" asked Cobi in surprise.

"We all die someday." replied the guard. "Nevermind if it's today or tomorrow."

Cobi frowned. This was the talk of a passive coward; unwilling to do anything to help the situation. This guard clearly would rather sit back and watch everyone die. Cobi quickly decided that he did not like this man and moved on.

Children ran through the streets crying and pushing and shoving, yet they calmed down long enough to stare at the monsters following Cobi.

A little girl covered in dots pointed. "Mister, can I pet your pony?"

"This isn't a pony," Cobi replied. "This is a unicorn."

"Aww..." The children circled the majstive creature, petting its silken hair and mane.

"Excuse me, children, but I really need to be going." Cobi said apologetically. The children backed up sadly, watching Cobi with large, moist eyes. "I'm sorry." he said.

Cobi stepped up to the Kingdom's royal guards, who stood blocking the doors. "I am here to have an audiance with with His Lordship."

"You?" snorted one guard, who kept scratching his neck-dots. "But you're just a child!"

"Move along, kid." said the second guard. "And take your pets with you."

Cobi frowned, then wrapped an arm tightly around his unicorn. "Use teleport!" he said. In the next instant, he vanished, appearing inside the castle itself. The staff and guards inside all seemed depressed; they walked slowly, listflessly, as if they had given up on being cured. The guards inside the castle didnt even try to stop him as he advanced towards the throne room.

"Your Majesty," Cobi said, kneeling before the King of Dovish. "I have come here from another world to aide in your peope's sufferings. If I defeat the monster-"

"You cannot defeat the monster." said the king. "It is impossible. You should leave before you get the sickness, too. Good bye."

Cobi frowned. "I'm not leaving until you give me permission to deal with this monster. Once he's defeated, the plague will be lifted; his spell will die with him."

"I doubt that." said the king. "But if you really want to try, then by all means. Who am I to tell you no?"

"Thank you, My Lord." Cobi turned and exited the castle. Within the next hour, Cobi was searching all through the grasslands, hoping that evil plague monster would appear. But so far, all Cobi came across were slimes, birds, seeds, and dragons. Which sounded exciting, but really was quite boring for Cobi.

He sat down in the grass to rest, letting his monsters drink their fill of lovewater as a refreshment. "We're running out of time." said Cobi. "The sun is already high in the sky; once tomorrow strikes, all those infected people will die..."

"Don't be so glum," said his Unicorn. It's not like we've given up."

"That's right." said the RogueKnight. "We can surely win this!"

"Hmm... Well I just want to sit here a little longer." said the Blizzardy.

Cobi looked around the grass, his eyes watching every movement, every shadow. "I think we're being followed." he told his monsters. Cobi stood up and walked out in the grass, holding a Snow Staff in defense "Who's there?" he called.

The monster raised its head out of the grass. It was a Jewelbag.

"Why are you following me?" demanded Cobi, pointing the staff at the monster.

"I wanted to join your party, so I..."

"You cant! There's no room." said Cobi.

"Perhaps I could stay at your farm..."

"No. I don't want you. I have no need for such a low-level monster anyway."

The Jewelbag looked down. "I-if I could j-just show you what I can do, maybe..."

"RogueKnight, use Blazemost!" Cobi pointed at the Jewelbag.

RogueKnight attacked, dealing 89 damange. But their opponent still stood.

"Oh please let me join!" begged the Jewelbag.

"Unicorn, use Beat!" Cobi yelled.

The Unicorn followed orders perfectly, and the Jewelbag wiped out.

"That's much better." Cobi took in a deep breath and sighed. "Now come on; we have a plague monster to defeat."


End file.
